


Who's the Master?

by Demial



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Arrogance, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm sure this needs more tags, Idiots in Love, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot, Sassy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Female reader/master reluctantly falls for Archer Gil and he handles it pretty well, if I do say so myself.This was supposed to be a stupid little oneshot based on the premise, "what if Archer Gilgamesh had a command seal on him that compelled him to punch himself in the face every time he thought about fighting someone else on Chaldea." It grew into this actual fic which I found comforting to write. So, enjoy. I enjoyed writing it!





	1. Chapter 1

You had heard snippets here and there from other servants about Gilgamesh before he was summoned to Chaldea. All the comments were negative about his personality but also grudgingly positive about his strength. It sounded like it might be better if he never showed up but you were curious about what he was like.

He did show up and Chaldea was quite crowded by the time Gilgamesh appeared, in his archer form. His expression was at first annoyed. The futuristic decor wasn't to his liking. Then he stepped forward, curious about the rest of his environment. His sharp facial features took everything in while simultaneously dismissing it as he went. His shiny, gold armour jingled musically with his movements. That, and his prettyboy looks, intrigued you. His striking red eyes coldly inspected everyone, including you.

"Why have I been summoned?" he demanded of you.

You frowned. "You should know why..."

"I am aware of your mission. I want to know why I was summoned specifically. You have so many others here to do your bidding, do you not? There is no need for me to bend my knee before the unworthy." He grinned wryly, his eyes narrowing to slits. "Not that I would."

"We need all the help we can get," you explained.

"Hmph."

Gilgamesh must have accepted that answer because be didn't badger you further. Instead, he demanded to know who else had been summoned before him. You contorted and twisted yourself mentally, trying to name servants he might not mind the presence of. You failed miserably, as he considered most servants beneath him or pathetically weak in comparison.

"I see now why I was summoned. Your forces are lacking."

You were relieved to hear that but not much. He may help or he might cause trouble. Next, he expected a room for himself. If he had been summoned earlier, that might have been possible. With the deaths of a lot of the staff, a lot of rooms were available at the time. But now they were all full. You were sweating telling him that he would have to room with another servant.

"You insult me," was his cold response. "I will forgive you this once. Your room might do. A master with a plethora of servants under her control may be worthy of my presence."

What?

What he said was a roller coaster all on its own. While you were standing there soaking it in, he wandered off on his own to seek your room, the pretty klinking of his armour pieces fading as he went. Mentally gathering yourself, you panicked next, worrying Gilgamesh would encounter someone that set off his temper. You scurried after him, ready to do some damage control.

Davinci tried to dissuade you from babysitting your shiny, new servant. He might learn to expect you around him full time and that wasn't realistic. You had other things to do. Gilgamesh, in contrast, was smug about getting so much attention from you compared to the other servants. He treated you strangely like a colleague or even, dare you think it, a _friend_. He took wicked delight in gossiping to you about the others in Chaldea while sipping on the best wine he could get his hands on. Some of the things he said were unfairly harsh but if it kept him happy...

Davinci was proved right, of course.

Gilgamesh was indignant--pouting, really--when you left to explore another singularity. He demanded to know why you didn't just bring him along.

"Ummm," you hesitated. The roster had a few servants he would not get along with.

He glared at you and pretended to stay in your room to drink more wine. Then he showed up just before you left. Emiya took one look at the King of Heroes and refused to go with you, assuming Gilgamesh was a late addition to the team. Gilgamesh took this as an insult before you could explain, of course, and they fought. It ended with Emiya again a sword pincushion.

You were really disappointed with Gilgamesh's behaviour. You had taken time to gain Emiya's trust and the King of Heroes ruined all that, not to mention put one of your most resourceful servants out of commission for the next while. He couldn't just pull a stunt like that just because he was angry. There had to be consequences.


	2. Chapter 2

Using two command seals, you ordered him to his knees and to keep his mouth shut until you told him otherwise. Your strong will surprised and impressed him but he did not appreciate being controlled.

"You see these," you told him, pointing at the remaining command seal and the traces of the absent ones. "Because of the technology here, they regenerate. You won't win against me."

He had to be content with giving you his coldest glare, stuck there on the floor. You supposed he wouldn't forgive you, making him kneel there in front of everyone. It didn't matter. If he didn't behave, he was no good to you, power or no power.

You kept your remaining command seal and left him there on the floor. You didn't want to share your room with the brat that night, anyway. As you walked away, you could hear his armour jingle as he shook with contained rage.

Davinci and the others didn't have a solution you liked to this problem. You weren't content with getting rid of him just yet. It was a waste. Mash didn't agree but she never disagreed too strongly with you either.

Dr. Roman came up with an idea. You could put something like a curse on him that prevented him from misbehaving. A single command seal wouldn't do for a broader command like that, but two combined might. They left how to word it up to you. You decided to wait until both seals had regenerated to place the 'curse.'

In the meantime, you went to sit with the kneeling Gilgamesh. You explained why his behaviour wouldn't be tolerated and what was going to be done to him. He maintained a confident posture, staring at you in disinterest. When you got no response, you switched to telling him the gossip you normally would tell. He wasn't able to hurt you so you felt comfortable sitting there a couple feet away, rambling about what you wanted to.

You thought you caught the edges of his mouth turning upward. He also tilted his head occasionally, as if he was listening. This all despite his eyes looking through you.

"I'll see you tomorrow," you said, getting to your feet.

Gilgamesh's gaze snapped back to you.

"Tomorrow the second command seal will come back."

The next day, you found him still kneeling there, still with his proud posture. But frayed around the edges. His armour had lost some shine and some may have dared to ruffle his hair in passing. It was sticking out in all directions or flopping. You came to his front, to where he could see you. His anger had softened, judging by his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

You sat, again, two feet away from him. He crossed his arms and waited. You held up your hand, palm facing in.

"As I said yesterday, I'm going to use two command seals on you to place a kind of 'curse' on you."

His brow furrowed when you hesitated. Then you explained. If he thought about attacking anyone in Chaldea, he would be compelled to punch himself in the face.

After you said that, his face screwed tightly because he couldn't open his mouth to laugh. He made squeaking sounds, shaking in his armour.

You sighed out of your mouth and rolled your eyes.

"I chose this because you're strong enough to do some damage to your own pretty face."

He snorted dismissively.

"We'll see," you insisted.

You cast the 'curse' and the two command seals faded as expected. The two of you blinked at each other. Did it work?

You gave Gilgamesh permission to get up and to speak.

"You expect too much of your command seals," he said.

"We'll _see_ ," you insisted again. "C'mon."

He put his nose in the air rather than follow. So you took his gauntlet and began to lead him.

"You are wasting your time! And mine!" he said.

You took him with you, seeking a servant with a suitable personality. It wasn't long before you found one. Cu Chulainn. You informed the lancer of the command seals on Gilgamesh. As you expected, Cu threw his head back and laughed loudly at Gilgamesh. Nearby servants looked over at the commotion.

Gilgamesh's upper lip twitched. You heard a crash, turned around, and he was on the floor, holding his face. Still glaring. Stubbornly, he allowed it to happen to a few more times that day before he retreated to your room to sulk. You left him there to do what you needed to do. The saving of humanity waits for no one.

"The boredom will reduce me to dust before any enemy you might throw at me!" he barked when you did come back.

You don't know who gave it to him but he was holding a chilled glass of wine to his black eye. Perhaps, he stole it. He sat amongst the messy nest of your bedsheets. Your bed was made when you left. Now it looked like he had been tossing and turning indignantly while you had abandoned him. He was naked, except for a sheet covered his crotch.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! I'm getting some ice. Stay there," you told him.

"You are the poorest attendant I have had the misfortune of being served! I should skewer you like I did the faker!" he yelled as you left.

You paid no mind. He was as good as muzzled. His bark held no bite. You begged some ice and ointment from the infirmary, apologizing for Gilgamesh's abuse of them while you were away. As his master, you felt responsible. You returned to your room to find the King of Heroes standing, arms crossed, waiting for you.

His lack of shame was a shock and you laughed off your nervousness. And also it was funny, seeing his length just hanging out for anyone to see, beneath a shock of blond hair. You quickly made sure the door shut behind you.

"I do not know why you laugh, Mongrel. A superior man stands before you. You should feel honoured."

You stared at him a moment, not even considering replying to what he said.

"Sit down," you finally said.

He opened his big mouth to say something else that you weren't going to listen to. You took his arm and led him back to the bed to sit him on it. He was strangely silent as you held the bag of ice to the area around his eye.

"Don't think I'm serving you right now! You were just doing a terrible job of taking care of yourself!"

The smirk he gave you made your heart pound. Annoyed, you glared at him.

"Keep resisting, Master," he said with deadly quiet. "We both know you have fallen for me."


	4. Chapter 4

You were looking down, about to contemplate--was what he said really true?--and you got an eyeful of his erection. Gilgamesh guffawed at your wide eyes. You sighed and rolled your eyes. You put the bag of ice on his crotch to leave it with him and got up to leave.

"AH!" he cried. Then he yelled after you, "Get back here and face the truth! I will not leave this room until you do!"

That was only half true. He won't leave because he would punch himself again if he saw any of the servants he didn't like. You buried yourself in your duties at Chaldea. You left for the current singularity and stayed there. No one questioned it when you slept onsite. Your current team watched over you while you rested. This way, it was easy to avoid Gilgamesh and dealing with the feelings he claimed you had.

Eventually, you had to return to Chaldea. You were anxious about going to your room but you didn't want someone keeping you out. The door opened, you went through the doorway, and it was quiet. Gilgamesh wasn't here. You sighed with relief. Looking at your bed, you realized how much you missed sleeping on a mattress. You fell onto it and went to sleep.

The next morning, you got up and made your way to the cafeteria to sate your hunger. Arrogant laughter had you hurrying through the door. You expected to find Gilgamesh standing over another skewered servant. Instead, he was fully dressed again and sitting at a table. The other servants sitting around the table were asking him questions just to hear his answers. They were getting a kick out of the arrogance and entitlement with which he spoke. He probably knew. That didn't explain why he was tolerating it without flying into a rage.

"Master, are you going to just stand there or are you going to join us?" asked one of the servants at the table.

"I'm hungry," you mumbled just loud enough for them to hear.

On the way to grabbing food, you glanced behind you to find Gilgamesh checking you out shamelessly. His eyes removing each article of clothing and wanting to have all that he imagined was underneath. You gave him the middle finger. He laughed. You didn't like the warm feeling his reaction gave you.

You did join that group of servants. It would have been weird to them if you didn't. You sat across from, not next to, the one servant that was making you nervous. You did not like the vulnerable feeling you were experiencing. Gilgamesh was smiling at you from across the table. There was a warmth with the usual smugness radiating from his expression. You ducked down subconsciously, wanting to hide.

The next strange thing that happened was Gilgamesh signing up to be on one of the servant teams. It wasn't with anyone he had a major issue, or issues, with but signing up was strange in itself. He had been content before to lounge lazily in your room. You decided to track him down and ask what he was doing. You stopped yourself from straight-up demanding.

"I am behaving as you asked of me, Master," he merely said.

You scrutinized him, not believing a word. This was too weird. He took the opportunity to step closer and put a finger under your chin as a support.

"Every expression you make is beautiful but this one will give you wrinkles."

His words shocked you so much you forgot to knock his hand away. His fingers came around your jaw firmly.

"Wait here while I take care of this paltry mission. You will see."

You finally grabbed his wrist and he pulled his arm back.

"I have my own to go on!" you barked.

"Then good luck, Master."

He wore a smug smile as you stalked away. If that mission he went on was a disaster, you should send him back from where he was summoned. That jerk! Making your face hot and your heart yearn for his embrace. He probably didn't even know how to be gentle like that!


	5. Chapter 5

Gilgamesh behaved on the next mission. And the next three. And the next five after that. It was so impressive that his team was soon put working concurrently with yours, the main team. As an immediate backup, the other arm in a pincer formation, reconnaissance, or whatever else was needed. It was still odd to you to put that much trust in him.

What else was odd, was that you began to miss his presence terribly. You were either out fighting or in your bed, resting. You pouted to yourself every time you woke up without that jerk in the room waiting to annoy you.

Instead, he cornered you outside of your room. Literally, in the corner of a side hallway on base. He couldn't contain his entitlement and you didn't have it in you to stop him. You missed him. You wish he wouldn't trap you against a wall but his gentle fingers caressing your face subdued you.

Eventually, you regained your dignity and grabbed his arm. "Not here!"

"Master!" called a male voice from down the hallway. "Is he bothering you?"

"No," you replied firmly. Surprisingly, you were annoyed at someone else butting in, even if they meant well. Gilgamesh was a jerk but he was _your_ jerk.

"Not here, hmm?"

Gilgamesh sounded excited, gives you a quick, "Come," and leads you by the hand back to your room. You think you know where this is going and you're determined not to let yourself get in your own way this time.

Back inside the room, Gilgamesh says to you, "Allow me to undress you."

The words are polite as he reaches for your shirt but he says them his usual arrogance. He undresses you, making comments that you're exactly as he imagined. You take that as him being pleased from the times he undressed you with just his eyes.

He does inspect you with his hands. Pinching gently here and there. Bouncing your breast. As if he's trying to decide if you're the concubine he wants for the evening. It's too flippant so you smack his hands away.

"What? I can't finally touch you?"

"You're not touching. You're playing."

He laughs and it hits you that he's cute. "You are upset because men find womens' bodies fun?"

You blush and concede that you were overreacting. But you do want more than just playful touching. So he sits on the bed with his butt scooted back, expecting you to join him. His clothes have already disappeared with little fanfare; you’ve already seen him naked.

"Come sit, Master. I know you need this."

_Excuse me?_

"Tell me you need it, too. Or no."

His expression fell and he nibbled his bottom lip. You waited. You swear he was about to puff out his cheeks and pout.

You raised an eyebrow.

"I want it," he growled.

"That's not the same."

"If I do this. This once. We can make love?"

He squinted at you. You were trying not to laugh at the words "make love." As if he would know what making love is really like.

You nodded.

His slit pupils dilated. "I need it. I need you."


	6. Chapter 6

He smirked as you got onto his lap.

"That's all you need to get into someone's bed? A few words anyone can utter?"

"This is my bed!" You slapped his chest. "Lie down."

You pushed him down. His cock came up to nudge at your clit. Which was great because you weren't ready to sit on it yet. You rolled your hips to grind your clit on his length.

"Nice and warm, hmm?" He said, running his hands up your hips. "Can you feel the heat between us?"

"You gonna be cheesy the whole time?"

"You might have to stop me," he dared.

You were happy to be manipulated into falling down onto him and kissing him to shut him up. You grinded on him harder. He purred against your lips and you bit his bottom lip and tugged.

"You want me," he said.

"Shut up. You're making love to me, not yourself."

"Ha!"

Gilgamesh grinned and flipped you over. You squirmed, not wanting to lose control of the situation.

"Fear not." He ran the flat of his tongue across a nipple. "Beautiful treasures often bruise easily. I will be gentle."

You took his head in your hands and whined as he returned to your breast to suck harder.

"I'm not a treasure! I'm a person!"

"You are!" He nipped the curved flesh of your breast. "And I will worship you. Whether you like it or not."

That shut you up, as much as you were reluctant to give up control. He put his hand behind your neck and pulled you in for a quick, hungry kiss. Then he ghosted his lips down the centre of your chest to nip at your soft flesh some more. True to his word, he never bit too hard. He mixed in plenty of pecks and flicking his tongue at your nipples. His palms held the sides of your tummy, thumbs pressing into it.

It surprised you that Gilgamesh had the patience to both eat you out and also finger your clit. What he really wanted to do was watch you arch and gasp, adding a bite here and there to make you cry out. He was so pleased with his ability to play your body like an instrument.

When his mouth was applied hungrily to yours, he did slip his cock in without warning. You pulled back from the kiss to scold him. However, he was only able to penetrate you easily because he was below average in size. As soon as he took his eyes off your face to apply his lips elsewhere, you smirked to yourself. It would something you could tease him about later. And it wasn't as if he didn't know what to do with it.

Gilgamesh found himself clutched to your body, your arms tight around his shoulders and your legs around his waist. Reluctantly, he broke the needy kiss you were engaged in.

"I thought you didn't need me," he said, giving you a quick peck.

"Shush and keep going. You slowed down."

"Hmph. You shouldn't be able to speak when I'm doing my best work."

You snorted but he made good on his words. You had to bite down on his shoulder until your eyes rolled back and your body tensed. It was a little while longer until he finished himself. You watched him nervously as he rolled over to lie next to you. Perhaps he would change his mind about you once the deed was done.

He stared back at you for a moment, then shooed you. "Go use the bathroom."

"Fine," you grumbled at him, though not really angry.

He watched you walk there. You whipped around, catching him.

"Ass."

"Not my fault you make even me into an animal."

You returned to find him still in the bed. You were half expecting him to have vanished.

"Come."

It sounded too much like an order but it was what you wanted to do. You lay down next to him. He pulled you close to cuddle, muttering, "You belong next to me."

You settled in for a long cuddle, throwing a leg over his and an arm over his stomach. He put his chin to your hair.


	7. Chapter 7

"You know, I have bedded many women," he suddenly said.

"Nice to know," you interrupted sarcastically.

"Allow me to finish!" he scolded. "As I said, many women. And if you can believe it, I grew bored."

"Why?"

"Because I learned that it was the quality of the partner that was superior, not the quantity."

"Are you trying to say I was a good lay?"

"Such eloquence," he muttered. "No! I am not! Nevermind."

Laughter bubbled up and out of you.

"Did you just stop talking on your own?!"

He wrinkled his nose.

"Keep up that attitude and I will tell everyone that...you were a good lay, as you put it."

"That's a trap, isn't it?"

"Oh?"

"If I don't want you to tell anyone, you'll accuse me of being embarrassed of you and get offended."

"Since when have I cared about things of that nature? _What mongrels think!_ Do you never pay attention?"

"True. And I try, but you seem to get offended at random things and I got better things to do rather than keep track."

"I concede that is true."

It was scary how reasonable Gilgamesh was being. Maybe he was also experiencing afterglow and it made him mellow. He next claimed humans are weak and need sleep. He probably thought that as a partial god, he wore you out like you've never experienced before. That wasn't true but you did let go of him and go to sleep.

You woke up to Gilgamesh smiling down at you. It was not at all predatory like you would have thought.

"Good morning, My Darling."

You blinked at that. He ignored your confusion and continued.

"I have interesting news. I have been summoned."

"Huh?"

"Another of myself as a different class. He is asking to meet his master immediately. You should go answer a king's summons."

"Another one?!" you asked aloud.

Gilgamesh laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

You pulled yourself from the bed to get dressed and make yourself presentable. If this Gilgamesh was anything like your current one, he would be judgemental. Your lover followed you, armour clinking as usual, to greet his caster self. After a few boastful words, which you expected, Caster eyed both you and Archer Gilgamesh.

"Why does he look at you like that?"

You facepalmed, turning red. Archer laughed behind you.

"I love it every time you do that, My Darling," he said, highly amused.

"...I see," Caster said, eyeing you even more closely.

He knew what his other self was thinking. He was wondering what spell you cast on his younger self to make him fall in love with you, when you appeared uninteresting and weak.

"Do not fret," Archer said. "She is worthy. Because I have decided it."

"I forgot that I used to live guided solely by my whims," Caster said.

"Hmph. I have become too serious." Archer waved dismissively.

"Whatever!" you interrupted. "We have bigger problems."

"We do," Caster said. He glared at you seriously. "Put me on a strong team and I will lead them to victory."

He stood with chest puffed and stomped the bottom of his axe on the ground. You couldn't see it but Archer was rolling his eyes behind you. You spun around to chatter at him.

"Gil, what if I put him on your team? I can remove Merlin like you always wanted. You always said he never followed orders well. What do you think?"

Archer should have been happy that you were excited, and he was. He should have been touched by your new nickname for him, and he was. But all you got was a cold stare and a "No."

"Huh?"

You got no reply. Archer spun on his heel and went to leave. Caster came up behind you. He put his hand on your shoulder to get your attention and launch into a list of things he required to perform in these awful working conditions. You turned back around to answer and heard a loud crash behind you. Archer was on the floor, holding his red, angry face. He got up and stomped away before you could get the answer why out of him.

Caster shrugged. "His tantrums are not my concern."

They were to you, and you went after him to at least get the why, even if it was something that disappointed you. Thankfully, you found him in your room, sitting on your bed, and still steaming. You sat next to him and rested your hand on his gauntlet.

"What is it, Gil?"

He had his nose in the air, refusing to answer.

"Come on." You patted his arm and smiled.

He sighed. "Very well. I have a question."

"Uhuh."

"What do you think of Caster?"

"If he's like you, he'll be great. I could always use another strong servant to help lead the others. I'm happy he's here."

Seeing you smile about Caster, Archer suddenly stood, surprising you and knocking your arm with his armour by accident. "How dare you speak highly of another man like that in my presence!"

You rubbed your throbbing arm. It will probably bruise. His strange behaviour hurt and a small part of you made you question the wisdom of emotionally investing in such a man in the first place. Again, it came down to you not having time for his bad behaviour.

"Get out." You pointed at the door.

He glared at you a moment before dematerializing. Even in not walking out the door, he was being stubborn.


	9. Chapter 9

Archer disappeared after that and you refused to look for him. He didn't show up to lead his team. When you realized he wasn't coming, it was already time to leave. Caster had shown up. You summoned Emiya to replace Archer and gave lead to Caster. That would upset Archer, but he wasn't being an adult right now and that's what you needed. No more babysitting, as much as it hurt to have distance between you. You missed having him by your side, a confident smile on his face as he knew you both together could defeat anything.

While strolling through a town market, Caster picked up a bottle of local wine and gave it to you.

"You will need this to placate Archer if you wish to soften his mood."

You accepted the bottle reluctantly. "I don't know if I want to show weakness while he's being a shit."

Caster burst out laughing. "Then you chose wrong for your lover. He will pout and demand and be wholly concerned with entertaining himself. I remember not being loyal to anybody if I could help it," he said thoughtfully. "The fact that he can fixate on one person, let alone a master, is a miracle in itself. You should be honoured."

"You make it sound like he's the idiot baby version of yourself," you replied, ignoring the last comment.

"He might as well be!" he barked. "However," he continued at a normal volume, "If he is the one you want, you are in for a ride. That would be true of either of us."

You had the feeling that Caster was exaggerating the difference between himself and Archer, not wanting to be associated with the child that Archer was being. But you had learned it was best not to argue details with a Gilgamesh. With Caster leading the second team, you were successful in defeating the enemies in the current singularity and returned home back to base. Of course, Archer was nowhere to be found. Against your better judgement, you used a command seal to summon him to your room to try to talk it out.

He wasn't as incensed as he could have been but he still not happy at being forced to do anything. "How dare you..."

Not listening to what he was saying, you imagined jamming the bottle of wine into his mouth and feeding him like a baby to see if that would shut him up. Then your expression fell to something more sad, more hopeless. That wasn't respect on your part, even if he wasn't showing you any right now.

"...well?!" Archer demanded, at the end of his rant.

"How did things get so bad between us?" you asked quietly.

Archer crossed his arms. "I thought you of all people could handle me. I guess I was wrong."

That just pissed you off.

" _What?_ Excuse me?! You think you can just be a shit and not show respect to me and have me tolerate it?!"

"Respect?! A king does not need to show respect to anyone!"

"You do to your partner!" you yelled. "If you can't, you can leave right now and not come back. I'm getting tired of pointing at the door."

He regarded you coldly, but with his head tilted in thought. A wall of ice in his eyes, up to prevent you from seeing his thoughts. You couldn't help comparing him to Caster, who might have seen the wisdom in your decision to put the saving of humanity above your relationship with Archer. Your heart sank with those feelings as you waited impatiently for Archer to decide what to do next. Archer probably felt threatened enough by Caster.

He walked forward and leaned in close to speak in your ear.

"I will defer to you this once," he whispered, just in case anyone could hear. Even though no one else was in the room. "But tell this to no one."

"Sit," you ordered, sitting on the bed.

He joined you, chin up but eyes downcast. A blush heating his face. With all the courage you could muster, you applied your open palm from underneath to his chin and closed your fingers.

"Who's my good boy?" you asked, managing to hide the fear that he might lash out again.

His gaze rose to your face. "I am," he said in a barely perceptible whisper, allowing his chin to rest in your hand.

Maybe Caster was wrong. That Archer could be tamed. You certainly hoped so. This was his last chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the best ending I think but I couldn't see it happening any other way.


End file.
